This invention relates to a clamp for resealing opened milk cartons, and in particular to such a clamp which is positively secured in its closed position.
Once the top flap of a milk carton has been opened, it is not readily re-sealable in the event that the contents of the carton are not entirely consumed. However, if the carton is not tightly sealed after it is opened, pests such as bugs and flys may enter it and contaminate the remaining contents. Likewise other contaminants such as odors, germs or bacteria may enter the carton making its contents unuseable. Finally the contents of the carton will spill if it is accidentally tipped or if it is transported after opening. The above problems are particularly apparent with the smaller single serving containers which are not generally used for in-home use, but arise in all sizes of cartons.
Heretofore clips of the type shown in Goldman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,110 and Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,883 have been used to alleviate this problem. However clips of this class rely on a spring closure rather than providing a positive two position clamp. Therefore, they do not effectively seal the carton and are subject to dislodgement during handling.
While two position clamps having mechanical elements similar to the present invention are known in the prior art, as typified for example by Hill U.S. Pat. No. 610,967, Pilkington, U.S. Pat. No. 884,040 and Cass et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,129, they are not suitable for the subject application and are not adaptable thereto.